paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol The Adventures Of Ultraman Episode 4 The Smoke Screen Monster
Our story begins at The Pup Park where The Paw Patrol is playing Rubble Oh look at that cloud it looks just like Gomora Rocky And There's Gabora Zuma Look there's Ultwaman Marshall Ryder has anyone reported any sitings of monsters Ryder No but someone will call if one is spoted Meanwhile Skye and Chase were just walking and talking when Skye acendentily bumped into another girl pup Skye Oops Sor Cloe Hey Watch Where Your Going Juila What happend Cloe This Little Loser Bumped Into Me Chase Hey Don't Call Her A Loser Lilly Oh who are you handsome Chase Handsome well I will admint that hey wait a mintue I wouldn't go out with you jerks at all Than Ryder And The Others Showed Up Marshall Hey what's happing Skye These girls are being mean to me Cloe Shut Up Chase Hey Lilly We will do whatever we want with her Kaily Yeah Carly And you can't stop us Ryder Hey Knock It Off Marshall Come On Guys Lets Go Cloe Oh If I Were You I Would Watch Out For Black King Marshall What Zuma I'll Bet he's another monster Ryder Well Come On Than Lets Go Cloe HAHAHAHAHAHA Kaily So what's your plan Cloe That Girl Pup Bumped Into Me And Now Black King Will End Her Carly Isn't That Kind Of Harsh Cloe No Carly Okay Than Why Didn't You Kill Me When I Bumped Into You Cloe Simply Carly I just Loved Your Ouffit And Plus You Didn't Look Like A Loser Now Lets Go Watch Skye Get Squased By Black King Meanwhile Skye I can't bevile how mean they were Ryder It's okay now Chase You know it's also a good thing we had are gear on already or eles we would be in seiroues troub Oh My Rocky Oh There He Is Marshall Black King Meanwhile Cloe Go Black King Kill Skye Black King turned around and began walking towards The Paw Patrol Zuma He's Coming Ryder Quick Spilt Up He Can't Chase Us All If We Spilt Up Pups Right And they spilt up But Black King went stright after Skye Skye Yikes Wings Back At Cloe's House Cloe Shoot Her Down Black King With that Black King Started to shoot Red Lasers from his mouth Skye manged to dodge three Lasers But the fourth hit her left wing forcing her to land hard Skye Woah Hey Not Cool Black King just roared and moved towards Skye Meanwhile Marshall I got to stop Black King now Using The Beta Caspusle Marshall Becomes Ultraman Ultraman SHWATCH Ultraman flew over and saw Black King about to kill Skye Cloe Kill Her Black King But Before Black King Could Do It Ultraman Flew Down And Kicked Him In The Back Of The Head Ultraman HYAAH Lilly Cloe Ultraman Has Arived Cloe What Okay Black King Attack And Kill Ultraman Black King Roared As He And Ultraman Fought Ultraman HYAAH YAH SHUNT HUNT Ultaman Punched Kicked And Threw Black King Around Black King Used His Tail To Knock Ultraman Down Cloe Yes Kill Him Lilly I Think We Will Defeat Ultraman Carly Yeah Ultraman kept on throwing Black King Around and was about to finsh him off with The Specium Ray but before Ultraman could fire it Black King fired a smoke screen attack and disappered Skye What where did he go Ultraman SHWATCH Kaily Why did you call off Black King Cloe Because I had to get him out of there before Godzilla arived Carly Oh well that totaly makes sense girlfriend Cloe Now Lilly Kaily Be Dears And Get Marshall Kaily And Lilly Yes Ma am Back in the forest Chase Why did Black King Go After You Skye Rocky I'll bet he and those girl pups are friends Zuma Hmm seems likely but why would they send there monster to attack Skye Skye I don't know but he broke my wings Ryder Yeah But now where did he go Marshall Last time I saw Black King Ultraman was battling him and he manged to get away before Ultraman could finsh him off Rubble Than how is Ultraman going to defeat Black King when he can always escape Ryder I don't know but I think it's best we spilt up agian alirght now Chase take Skye Back To The Lookout The Rest Of You spilt up and serach the woods for Black King Pups Right And so Chase took Skye Back To The Lookout and The Rest Of The Pups Spilted Up In Order To Locate Black King Marshall How could something so big hide so easily Maybe if I become Ultraman I Can Look From The Sky Marshall Was Just About To Use The Beta Capsule When Something Hit Him Over The Head Knocking Him Out Marshall Wha What Where Am I Cloe Your In My House Marshall YOU Cloe Yes It's Me Marshall I Bet Your In Controll Of Black King Cloe You Are So Smart Marshall Or Should I Say Ultraman Marshall What How Did You Know Carly We Have Know For Quiet Sometime Know That You And Ultraman Were One Now With You Out Of The Way You Will Not Stop Cloe From Having Black King Kill Skye For Bumping Into Her And Cloe I Think He Gets The Idea Marshall Oh Okay Than I'll Just Transform Here Right Now Cloe I Can't Let You Do That See We Tied You Up And Took Your Beta Capsule See Marshall What Kaily Yes Cloe Now Carly Go Send Black King To The Lookout Marshall NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Carly Go Black King Marshall You Won't Get Away With This Cloe Oh I Think We Already Have Marshall Cloe Your An Evil Evil Little Girl Pup And So Are Your Friends Cloe Hey Look Whose Catching On Well Any Way I Have A Loser to Kill Back At The Lookout Skye I hope the others find Black King Chase I'm sure they will Than Ryder Zuma Rubble And Rocky Returned Zuma Well We Couldn't Find Him Chase What Oh No Wait Where's Marshall Ryder He's Still Looking Rubble I Think We Should Go Help Him Rocky Yeah But He Said That He Wanted Us To Go Back And That He Would Find Black King Than They All Heared Black King Roar Skye Oh No He's Found Us Meanwhile Cloe Yes Go Black King Destroy Skye And Whoever Gets In Your Way Black King Roars Juila Hey Lets Go Watch This In Your Heilcopter Cloe Okay Lets Go And They Left But They Didn't Bring Marshall Or The Beta Capsule Marshall Good Now I Can Get Out Of Here And He Easily Got Out Of The Rope Marshall Wow Whoever Tied That Not Was Really Bad At It Now I Can Transform Back Into Ultraman Using The Beta Capsule Marshall Becomes Ultraman Ultraman SHWATCH Meanwhile Cloe Well Well Well Look What's Happing Carly Your Plan Is Going To Work Rubble Oh No What Are We Going To Do Chase I Don't Know Zuma I Wish Ultwaman Was Here Ultraman HYAHHH Cloe WHAT Zuma Oh My Wish Was Heared Ultraman You And I Have Some Unfinshed Bussines To Take Care Of Black King Roars And Charges Towards Ultraman Ultraman Dodges The Attack And Begins To Throw Black King Around Black King Did The Samething Whenever He Got The Chance Skye Ultraman Help Us The Tremendous Energy Ultraman Gets From The Sun Dimmonsises Rapidly In Earths Atmosphere The Warning Light Begins To Blink Should It Stop Compltley It Will Mean Ultraman Will Never Rise Agian Cloe Black King Destroy His Color Timer But Before Black King Could Kill Ultraman He Was Ramed In The Back Of The Head By Varan Rocky Look Varan Has Come To Help And So Ultraman And Varan Tossed Black King Round Than Ultraman Fired The Ultra Slash At Black King Cuting Off His Bottom Jaw So He Couldn't Fire His Laser Or His Smoke Screen Attack And Than He Finshed Him Off With The Specium Ray Causing Him To Explode Cloe NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Carly Lets Get Out Of Here But Before Cloe And Her Friends Could Escape Ultraman Destoryed Their Heilcopter With The Specium Ray Varan Than Roared And Took To The Sky And Ultraman Went To Restore His Enegry Ultraman SHWATCH Marshall Guys I'm Back Ryder So Marshall Did You See The Fight Marshall Yeah Zuma So I Say That This Was A Pretty Intewesting Day Don't You Think Chase It Sure Was Zuma It Sure Was Skye Come On Lets Go Play With The Frisbee Rubble Yeah Come On Guys Rocky Lets Go I'm Going To Catch That Frisbee So Hard Everyone Laughs The End Category:Ultaman Category:Godzilla Category:Crossover Episodes